1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to controlling communication resources in a telecommunications system. Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention may be applied to telecommunications systems utilizing multiple antenna transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Modern high performance communications systems utilize various communication resources, such as those associated with diversity, rate, modulation, and repeat request protocols in order to improve telecommunications system throughput with a minimal increase in the transmitting power.
A conventional method to control communication resources is to characterize a radio channel between two transceivers, such as a mobile station and a base transceiver station, and base control decisions purely on the radio channel characterization.
However, radio channel characterization neglects aspects associated with modulation, wherein modulation symbols are distributed to a plurality of radiation patterns. Therefore, it is desirable to consider improvements for communication resource control.